Get well soon
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Akane gets sick. Kasumi goes out to buy medicines, leaving Akane alone in her room. What happens when Akane spends time alone with Ranma? A one shot of their love. Read, enjoy and review.


This is the official site of Ema, a fanfiction authoress. Yes, if you are aware of that, then you are in the right place. Guys, its so nice to write fanfics. I love it. Yes, all guest reviewers, you can unleash your own talent here. Don't worry. If your fanfics are bad, then also none of you will get scolded. Hahaha.

This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic. I love this comical plot by Rumiko Takahashi, but I don't own it. This is the first fanfic on which I remember to write the disclaimer. Anyways, enjoy. This a one shot of Ranma x Akane. Love you cute Akane.

* * *

"Achoo!" Said poor Akane. Sneezing her life out and then sniffing is a difficult task. Her sister Kasumi had put a wet cloth on her forehead to help her get healed faster. "Oh, Akane!" Said Kasumi. "I'll go quickly and get you medicines." Saying so, she went to the drawers but then exclaimed, "Oh no, the tablets are finished. I'll go grab some from the chemist's." Saying so, she quickly went out of the room, fetched her purse and ran to the chemist's.

"Ah, my head hurts." Said Akane. Her eyes went to the bowl of cold water kept beside her head. Slowly, she got up, dipped the cloth in the water, squeezed it and kept it on her head again.

* * *

This is all Ranma's fault. In the morning, when both had gone to school, she also had to get the punishment that Ranma should have gotten. He hadn't done the homework so had put his whole energy in doing the homework in the morning, which took a great deal of time. Unwillingly, Akane had to help him. Then they reached school late and had to spent the day outside, she holding one bucket of water and he two.

That passed well, but, poor Akane was unable to eat her lunch because Happosai had appeared in the school out of nowhere. Ranma and Happosai got in a fight for no reason. Well, both of them caused a huge chaos in the classroom. Maybe classroom wasn't enough, so the fight was carried to the teachers room and had broken many precious articles of the teacher. And Akane's day passed apologizing to the teachers (sometimes girls have to do that to protect the name of their family).

After coming out of school, Akane's day passed unhappily, Ranma being chased all around by Kodachi, who appeared out of nowhere. Fine, the female-male gave no attention to Akane but only ran around.

Akane was eating a bit of a pancake at Ukyo's when Ranma came out of nowhere and demanded a pancake too. And there goes Ukyo fawning over Ranma as well, and Akane's jealousy roused, she immediately got up to go home. And you know, Ranma leaves Akane never (he never shows it though) when he got up to go too.

Ukyo got extremely angry because Ranma was leaving without tasting her pancakes. She got angry, picked up a bucket of water and rushed out to splash it on Ranma. Unfortunately, Shampoo was passing at that time on her bicycle. "Ranma!" Chirped the Chinese Amazon. Well the water splashed on Ranma, Shampoo and on Akane. Shampoo landed on Ranma. "NOOOOO..." Screamed the red headed Ranma. And Akane got sick.

* * *

"Achoo..." Sneezed Akane. Then she sniffed. She was not so fragile, but the poor girl unfortunately had gotten sick for the cold water, while neither Ranma nor Shampoo became sick.

Suddenly the door of Akane's room opened a bit. "Hey Kasumi, did you bring the medicines?" Said Akane.

"No, its not Kasumi, its me." Akane heard a male voice. She turned around. Her eyes met with Ranma's serious ones. "Ranma." Sighed Akane. "Why have you come here now?"

"I wanted to apologize..."

"FOR WHAT?" She screamed. Then she coughed. Poor Akane.

"Akane." He quickly went to her aid. "Please, don't stress yourself too much."

Akane suddenly became shocked. "What?"

"I..." Ranma blushed. "I mean...you are sick...now, um..."

Akane looked at Ranma. The girl was ill, that was true, and she wanted to scream and shout at Ranma for making her sick and she wanted to punch him, and she wanted to kick him and finally hang him in a rope, but then, she wanted to do neither. She looked at Ranma. True. Her life had changed a great deal since Ranma appeared around her, but she knows, the change has both reasons for her to be unhappy AND happy. So hearing him say so sweetly to her to rest and become ok, she smiled at him, a true, sweet smile from the bottom of her heart.

Ranma looked at her. He knows, the girl had endured at lot, had cared for him a lot, had fought with him as well as FOR him. She has given him sick food, which made him more dead than alive, but her care for him, indeed had proved to him, she was much more precious to him. Much more than any other girl.

They cherished the moment of looking at each other sweetly. There tender, kind and gentle hopes for each other were arisen. Softly, Ranma opened his lips to say those three words cherished by a girl and preserved by a boy. "Akane, I want to say..." But poor Ranma. Fate was not on his side.

"ACHOOO..." Sneezed Akane. Pooh! This illness really can destroy everyone's schedules.

"Excuse me. Um yes, what were you saying?" Said Akane.

Ranma was surprised. Um yeah, what was he saying? Yes, he remembered. No, maybe it wasn't the time to say that yet.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, I was saying, thank you for everything. I just wanted to say..." He bent close to Akane's ear and whispered softly,

"Get well soon."

Akane's eyes widened when she felt a slight brush of Ranma's lips against her cheek. Turning around sharply, she wanted to ask him an explanation for his behavior, but he just smiled tenderly. That made her redder.

* * *

"Akane, I am back." Said Kasumi as she entered Akane's room with the medicines. But there, she found Akane pulling her blanket close to her, her ice pack over her head (it had melted due to heat from her forehead) and herself trembling.

"Akane?!"

"No, please, never allow him to my room again!" Said Akane in a weak voice.

"Him? Why Ranma?! What has he done?"

"He..." And the scene flashed into Akane's mind, and poor Akane fainted. I think she is going to take some days to heal.


End file.
